Diary of a Nudist/Character list
Annette Annette is a nudist who frequently visits Sunny Palms Lodge, a nudist camp located in Florida. She was one of the nudists who became friends with Stacy Taylor after Stacy was sent to write an exposé about the camp. Arthur Sherwood Arthur Sherwood is a newspaper editor who sent his best reporter, Stacy Taylor, to write an exposé about a nudist club he stumbled across while out hunting. He became shocked when Stacy wrote a positive report on the club, as she went 'native', so to speak. And thus, he decided to take it upon himself to discover what kind of atrocities they get up to behind the doors of the sun club. After confronting Stacy about the report she had written, Stacy became upset with him, and, in time, Arthur realised that he had it all wrong. And so, he became a nudist too. Ben Ben was a male nudist who was seen sat with Bill at the side of the indoor pool. Bill Bill is a nudist who could be spotted sat next to fellow nudist, Ben, alongside an indoor pool at Sunny Palms Lodge. Eleanor Eleanor is a nudist who sometimes visits Sunny Palms Lodge with her husband, John. She and her husband were introduced to Stacy Taylor shortly after Stacy joined the lodge as a member. Eleanor is often seen in the company of her husband, usually by the poolside. Fran Fran is a member of Sunny Palms Lodge, a naturist facility in Florida. Frank (Nudist) Frank is one of the male nudists who attends Sunny Palms Lodge. Frank (Reporter) Frank is a reporter who works for Arthur Sherwood. When fellow reporter Stacy Taylor was asked by her boss to write an exposé about a nudist camp, Stacy tried to persuade Arthur to have Frank do so instead. Although Frank was not sent to the camp, he did work with Arthur to prepare the article for publication. Helen Helen is a member of Sunny Palms Lodge, and she would often hang around with some of her fellow nudists, including Stacy Taylor, a reporter initially sent to write an exposé about the camp. She also enjoyed watching some of the volleyball games which were often played. John John, along with his wife, Eleanor, is a member of the Sunny Palms Lodge in Homestead, Florida. He is often seen by the poolside in the company of his wife. Lady Waving from Porch A lady waving from the porch of the cabins of Sunny Palms Lodge was seen shortly before Arthur Sherwood entered the same cabin to talk to Zelda, the camp director. Marie Marie is a nudist who is a member of the Sunny Palms Lodge. She became a good friend of Stacy Taylor when she first joined the sun camp. Marie also acted as a sort of guide to Stacy, introducing her to some of the members which she had yet been acquainted with. Marie, along with a few others, would often have a bit of fun around the camp, but she also enjoyed swimming on her own. She is a well-liked member who was well-acquainted with many of the other nudists. Marie Marie is a member of the Sunny Palms Lodge nudist camp. She has been seen with some of the other nudists by the pool. Nudist Camp Director Zelda Suplee is the director of several nudist camps in the US, including Sunny Palms Lodge. Although she is a nudist, she would often wear clothes, or at least a long shirt, as she would have to deal with anyone who had questions or were yet to have become a member. She acted as a guide for Stacy Taylor when she first joined Sunny Palms Lodge. Zelda introduced Stacy to several of the members and showed her around a little. Phyllis Phyliss was one of the children who were members of the Sunny Palms Lodge, which she attended with her parents. Stacy Taylor Stacy Taylor is a reporter who was sent by her boss, Arthur Sherwood, to write an exposé on a nudist camp he stumbled across while hunting. At first, Stacy was reluctant, as she was uncomfortable being nude in front of others, especially strangers. Nevertheless, she was convinced to join Sunny Palms Lodge, and, after getting to know some of the members, she started to enjoy there. She ended getting used to nudism, and wrote a positive article on the camp rather than the exposé she was sent there to write. While at the nudist camp, Arthur showed up to find out why she had only been sending in positive reports on the camp, and he eventually took it upon himself to write the exposé, which upset Stacy as she did not want an exposé published, as she saw that as unjust. Arthur later changed his mind due to something Stacy said, and he decided to publish Stacy's positive article in the paper. Susan Susan is a member of a nudist camp called Sunny Palms Lodge, which is situated in Homestead, Florida. She is sometimes seen relaxing by the poolside.. Tom Tom is one of the nudists who is a member of the sun camp known as Sunny Palms Lodge.